


Be Prepared

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Songfic, Takes place between Heartslabyul Arc and Savanaclaw Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: For as long as Malleus Draconia still standing, Savanaclaw will never win against Diasomnia in the Magishift Tournament. But, it seems like Leona Kingscholar has a surprise this year...(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(The Lion King © Disney)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 25 Bookmarks~!

"Look at them, Ruggie." Ruggie looked up as he put Leona's dirty clothes in his basket. Leona was standing at the balcony of his room, his staff leaned against the railing beside him. "There is no way we would win this year."

Ruggie looked at him strangely, dropping the basket next to the bed and walked next to Leona. "They've been practicing all day, you know?"

"It still not enough," Leona muttered, tapping the railing with his claws. "Diasomnia is getting and stronger each year. There has to be something we can do to secure the victory for Savanaclaw."

Ruggie snickered. "Like what are we supposed to do?" He leaned against the railing. "Some sabotages?”

The tapping stopped which caught Ruggie's attention. The hyena turned toward the lion. Leona had a smirk on his lips. He glanced toward him, eyes shining with a mischievous glint. "Precisely."

Ruggie tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. Before he could ask more, Leona suddenly jumped out from the balcony. He landed on his feet, creating dust from where he landed. The students who were previously hanging around there scattered like a bird. Leona slowly stood up, still with the same smirk he had. For each step he took, he slammed his staff to the ground, sending more dust around the area. 

" **I know that your powers of retention...** " Leona rolled his eyes, glancing toward the Savanaclaw members who was sleeping against. " **Are as wet as a warthog's backside.** " He walked toward the boy with bear ears. " **But thick as you are, pay attention!** " He kicked the boy's side earning a scream from the bear. He was about to raise his fist but he froze when he found out who stood in front of him. " **My words are a matter of pride.** "

The boy immediately knelt down as Leona circled him. " **It's clear from your vacant expressions...** " Leona used the tip of his staff to lifted the terrified boy's chin, tilting his head as if he was trying to find something in his eyes. " **The lights are not all on upstairs.** "

Some snickering could be heard behind them. The bear dipped his head even further down. Leona smirked. " **But we're talking kings and successions.** " Suddenly he turned around, pointing his staff toward the two snickering boys in shock. " **Even you can't be caught unawares!** " Before the boys could do anything two pillars of Earth suddenly shot up from beneath them, throwing them somewhere Leona didn't care.

Leona spun his staff. " **So prepare for a chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news~** " He entered the lounge where most of the Savanaclaw was gathering. " **A shining new era... Is tiptoeing nearer...** "

By this time, Ruggie finally caught up with him. " **And where do we feature?** "

Leona spun around and ruffled the hyena's hair. " **Just listen to teacher~** "

Ruggie was pouting as he fixed his hair, Leona just chuckled at him. " **I know it sounds sordid. But you'll be rewarded... When at last I am given my dues.** "  
He grinned once again, looking down at the lounge. " **And injustice deliciously squared!** " And suddenly, he jumped off the railing, landing in the middle of the lounge, surprising everyone in there. " **Be prepared!** "

Ruggie ran down the stair. "Alright. Alright. Don't leave us hanging here. What are we supposed to be prepared for?"

Leona sat on one of the lounge chairs, tapping his head of his staff on the palm of his hand. "For the fall of the king."

Ruggie looked at him confusedly. "And who are we talking about again?"

Leona rolled his eyes. "Who else?" A dangerous glint shone from his eyes. "Malleus Draconia." Hie eyes scanned the room, catching every small animal who stared at him. "For two years, that dragon-boy had destroyed us in every Magishift Tournament." There were collective grumbles from older students. He once again smirked, showing off his fangs. "But things are going to change this year."

This time, Ruggie had his signature smirk on his face. "Oh?"

Leona stood up from his seat. "Think it like this." He spun his staff. "What would happen is, oh, I don't know." He tapped his temple as if he was thinking. "Some accidents happen toward the dorms star players?" He walked toward the center of the room. "A collective accident happened and injured the dorms star players, the captain too if you want. That would leave them with only their weakest players in their team. Those little herbivores wouldn't stand a chance against us."

"And what about Malleus?" Ruggie's voice was clear among the collective murmurs of agreement.

Leona chuckled. "I have a little surprise for him. But once we get rid of him..." He jumped onto one of the tables. "Diasomnia will be no more and Savanaclaw will once again the top dorm of this school!"

Leona raised his staff, followed by the cheer of the students, chanting "Long live the King! Long live the King!" Leona pointed his staff toward the exit of the lounge and the students started to run out, forming a line as they marched toward their Magishift Arena. Two older students even lifted Leona onto their shoulder, letting the prefect sit there they were presenting a king (and Leona secretly like being treated like that).

" **It's great that we'll soon be connected-** " The students chanted, fist raised to the air as they marched. " **With a king who'll be all-time adored!** "

" **Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected...** " Leona said. " **To take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes~ And though I'm the main addressee.** "

Leona jumped off the shoulders of the students once they arrived in the middle of the arena. " **The point that I must emphasize is...** " He spun around, a giant magic circle appeared beneath him. " **You won't get a sniff without me!** "

He slammed his staff to the ground. Sandy dust scattered and pillars of earth started to rose. Leona's stood on the tallest pillars which continued to rise to the sky. " **So prepare for the coup of the century!** " Leona snarled, followed by the cheers of his lackeys. " **Be prepared for the murkiest scam! Meticulous planning! Tenacity spanning! Decades of denial! Is simply why I'll-!** "

He stomped his foot, his pillar slowly came to a stop as he positioned himself in front of the bright crescent moon. " **Be king undisputed! Respected, saluted! And seen for the wonder I am!** " He looked down, grinning down at the others. " **Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared~ Be prepared!** "

This soon was followed by the chants of the students. " **Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!** ”

“ **Be prepared!** "

Leona let out a roar. The night was filled with laughter for the Savanaclaw. For once in his life, Leona finally felt like he had a chance. Taking down Malleus will finally be his chance to prove that he's worthy of the crown.

_He would be king._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a very delayed celebration fic, but I finally finish it.  
> A suggestion from @elenamegan14 on Tumblr.


End file.
